Davis' Crack Crossover
by FantasticalFish
Summary: ""Has anyone noticed something wrong with Davis?" She asked and as one the group turned to look at said boy..." Oh boy looks like Davis got himself into a real mess this time.


**A/N:** I said I would do it. So I did. At work cause its suuuuuuuuper slow right now :/ I'm also too tired and sick to re-read anything so sorry about the mistakes they are wholly mine and nobody else's :/

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Godzilla: the animated series or Digimon 02 or any of their characters.

* * *

><p>Davis woke up awkwardly. Well, no, waking up for Davis was always awkward so really this wasn't anything new.<p>

He felt heavy and big which made him think 'I shouldn't have eaten so much before going to bed,' until Davis realized that he wasn't big as in 'fat' but big as in 'great another growth spur. Just what I didn't need, hopefully I'm not as tall as TK, the giant.'

Davis then made a face and decided it was maybe time to get up. At lest before his mom or sister decided to come in and yell at him.

Giving a small huff he rolled over and tried to get out of bed. The key word there is _tried_ seeing as he was no longer in a bed. In fact he wasn't even in his room any more. He wasn't even in his house. He was underwater.

Davis was underwater and he was breathing. Underwater.

'Huh' was his vague thought before whatever was keeping him from drowning was no longer there.

He flailed around hoping to get out of the underwater cave he found himself in but it seemed his body no longer wanted to cooperate. Davis' arms were shorter, stubbier, and his legs to powerful, he found out as he smacked his head on the rocky surface of the caves roof. He also seemed to have grown a third appendage from between his legs, unless it was just his… Nope, definitely a tail.

Surprisingly this didn't set Davis into another panic session. Maybe it was because he was still dealing with his first crisis of trying not TO DIE, thank you very much.

In a few minutes Davis finally broke the surface and it had only taken him one crash course in trying to swim with his new legs, crashing into several rocks until he suddenly had night vision which surprisingly set him into another panic attack within his already on going panic attack (panic-ception?). When he could no longer hold his breath and had tried to inhale getting only salt water (and maybe a fish or two).

Davis, ever the man (or boy) of action, paddled awkwardly (everything seemed awkward today) to the nearest shore. Taking a look around he noticed a couple of things. First was that there was a giant city across the gap of water he was just in and didn't look like any of the cities in or around Japan. Then again how would Davis possibly know this when he'd never even been to half of the cities in Japan.

Second was that there was a small rundown storage building near him and the shore. In fact if people weren't coming out of the building at this second he would have thought that it was abandoned.

Third was the people coming out of the building were the size of crows. He would have thought ants but they were two small of size so it had to be crows. But if people where the size of crows, where crows the size of ants? And if crows were the size of ants what were the ants the size of? And-

Holy shit!

Davis, he was huge! No he was bigger then huge he was…was…was really really big okay! And…and…and why was this happening to him?

'Why can't any of this weird stuff happen to TK' he thought despairingly. He deflated as he glanced down to the group gathered around his reptilian feet.

'As if things couldn't get any worse,' Davis wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, 'I'm a dinosaur.'

"Godzilla!" The brunette man from the group cried up to him "what's wrong Godzilla?"

Unfortunately, though, the man was speaking in English and Davis didn't know that much English. So that ruled out communication, 'unless…

Yes! That could work.' He had a plan.

-Meanwhile in another universe entirely

"Hey," Yolie said as she walked up to her group of friends minus one. It was fortunate that their classes all had a lunch period together. It was almost as if someone had set it up that way…

"Has anyone noticed something wrong with Davis?" She asked and as one the group turned to look at said boy. He was at the very end of the table sitting as far away as possible. He was rumbling like an engine on idle, and he growled (which was an adorable puppy kind of growl) at anyone who came to close.

The group turned back to look at one another again. "Nah," TK dismissed going back to his lunch.

Shrugging Yolie decided not to worry about it anymore as she sat down for her own meal.


End file.
